The Sting
| image = | image_size = | episode = 66 | season = 4 | prod_code = 4ACV12 | airdate = May 2, 2004 | runtime = 30 minutes | director = Brian Sheesley | guests = | writer = Patric M. Verrone | storyboards = | subtitle = A By-Product of the TV Industry | cartoon = | preceded_by = "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" | followed_by = "Bend Her" }} Plot While on a mission that the previous Planet Express crews didn't survive, collecting honey from space bees, Leela finds an adorable baby queen bee and decides to take it back to Earth so they can create their own hive. While escaping in the Planet Express ship, it wakes up. Fry stands in front of Leela to protect her, but it runs him right through, its sting only pricking Leela, but killing Fry. Bender tosses the bee into the airlock and shoots it into space, where it gets hit by a space-truck. Later, a funeral is held and Fry's coffin is shot into space. During the funeral, Kug from Amazon Women In The Mood says he was great for snu snu while a gallery of women including Amy Wong, Morgan Proctor, Petunia, a radiator it's hinted at that he had sex with in The Lesser of Two Evils, 21st century woman"Love's Labours Lost in Space" and Michelle say, using body language, 'eh, not so much'. Later that night, after Fry's funeral, Leela starts to develop strange dreams, all ending with Fry telling her, "You have to wake up." The other employees of Planet Express start to get concerned about her, thinking she is going insane. Later that night, Leela has a dream where Fry gives her his jacket, only to wake up with his jacket, which she finds out the next day is really her off-the-rack lime green jacket. The crew finds out that she has been eating space honey. Zoidberg warns her that one spoonful calms her down, two helps her sleep but three will put her in a sleep so deep that she'll never wake up. Later, Leela eats some space honey to calm herself and spills the royal jelly on the couch, which turns into a naked, sticky and confused Fry who asks, "Why am I sticky and naked? Did I miss something fun?". According to the Professor's Gizmometer, the royal jelly Fry had fallen in during the mission had an imprint of his DNA, causing him to reform when it mixed with Fry's hair and skin in the couch. However, when he asks Leela to "wake up", she finds out that this is just another dream. When Leela flies out into space to retrieve Fry's dead corpse and keep under her mattress to remind herself that he is really dead, she instead finds a color changing tunnel. She wakes up in her apartment with the other employees' faces on the walls yelling, "You killed Fry!" Thinking she is insane, she decides to take enough space honey to sleep and dream forever. Fry's picture beside her bed talks to her, and she throws the jar at a small bee, making more smaller bees. He begins saying "wake up", and she wakes up with a sobbing, dishevelled, unshaven Fry saying "wake up" beside her in a bed in the hospital. Apparently, the stinger went through Fry and she got all the poison. The others come in and are shocked to see her awake. Bender states that she was "in the best coma he had ever seen", for two weeks. Amy says the doctor said she would never wake up. She also states that Fry never left her side for a second. Obviously, Leela hearing Fry say "wake up" was Fry saying this in the real world. The episode then ends with them hugging and both whispering that the other needs to take a shower. Footnotes Category:Season Four Category:Episodes